


there was a time when a moment like this wouldn’t ever cross my mind

by kamelea



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99 Summer 2019 Fic Exchange, F/M, Happy Sex, My First Smut, NSFW, Smut, according to charles it's the best one lmao, bc it's married sex, i did put some effort into coming up with a plot for this lmao, smut with feelings, so it's the kind of sex that makes babies, so ofc there are feelings duuh, yes they're trying for a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelea/pseuds/kamelea
Summary: She looks deeply into his eyes, dark from the desire overwhelming him and whispers straight into his lips in an authoritative tone.“No, Jake. Fuck me with my uniform on.”





	there was a time when a moment like this wouldn’t ever cross my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkinterviewee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/gifts).

> hi, @sharkinterviewee, it’s me again! :D This is my last-minute fic for the @b99fandomevents summer 2019 fic challenge, bc I couldn’t pass the opportunity of writing a bit of smut for you, since you requested it :)) the idea came to me rather unexpectedly, but I hope you enjoy it :)))
> 
> again, thank you @AmyDancepantsPeralta for being the ABSOLUTE BEST and giving this fic some of your proofreading <3
> 
> (The title comes from Bastille's song "The Driver", bc their songs have the best vibe)

Amy’s disappointed, Jake can tell. Her shoulders are slumped, her smile is sad and her posture is off, as if someone pumped all the air out of her. And it’s his fault. His and the stupid criminals who decided to commit a crime an hour before the end of his shift. It’s a high profile drug case, he and Rosa had been working on for months and there hadn’t been any development till this afternoon.

Of course it had to be _today_, of all days, Jake thinks with irritation. Today, Amy’s ovulating.

They decided to give up the birth control a few months ago (after Jake excitedly announced his absolute readiness to have children with Amy), and just see how it went from there. But it didn’t go well, so for the last month Amy’s been preparing the ideal plan for them to get pregnant, and that plan was for them to have sex almost every hour the day of Amy’s ovulation, with her checking the temperature and doing all other things that increased their chances (things that Jake’s not even totally aware of). They were about to make a whole day out of it, _but_ the crime disrupted the schedule completely.

Now, better than any time before, he understands the crucial need of punishing those who broke the law.

At first, Jake hoped that maybe he and Rosa will be able to wrap it up in no time; so Amy waited for him, offering even some of her help with gathering some data for the case. Unfortunately, hours kept passing and Jake was still rooted to his desk. 

The case was important, but seeing the way Amy sits in the corner, chewing on the inside of her cheek, deep in her gloomy thoughts, makes him realize _this_ is more important.

“Amy, I’m just gonna bail on Rosa. She’ll understand.” They went to one of the corridors to have this semi-private conversation, Jake being scared of Rosa overhearing them before he comes up with the best idea how to tell her. 

“Are you crazy?! Don’t even think about it! You and Rosa have worked hard on that case for so long, you can’t give up now, just because I’m...ovulating.” She ends her sentence in a whisper, not feeling comfortable enough discussing this matter in a place full of criminals.

“Ames, I don’t know when I’m gonna be out tonight, this could take hours.”

“Then... we’ll try another time.” Amy’s voice breaks and she tries to hide it behind a smile, but Jake doesn’t buy it for a second. They stand in silence for a while, Amy not looking at him but his eyes focused on nothing but his miserable wife. And that’s when he makes the bold decision of presenting the other idea he got, while going over the available options in his head before talking to Amy.

“No. Let’s do this.”

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” That’s the second time she’s called him crazy tonight, and yeah he agreed that the first one was understandable because he was considering falling into Rosa’s disfavour, but this time his idea is nothing but _brilliant_. “Here?! Now?!”

“Is your main concern the idea of having sex during working hours, or having sex at the workplace?” 

Technically, Amy has finished her shift for today, but she’s probably freaking out about his working hours.

“Jake, you’re on duty. You can’t just go and have sex with your wife.”

“Even if it’s the kind that makes babies?”

The stern look Jake receives from his wife tells him he’s going in the opposite direction of seducing her. 

“Okay, when it comes to my working hours, I think I may have found a loophole. As you probably know there are some health and safety regulations running in our office...” 

Amy sucks in her breath audibly, ears perking at the mention of the surprisingly arousing word “regulations”.

“Keep talking.”

“And according to those, every office worker gets to have a 10-minute break every hour they spend working by the computer - by the way, did you know that? At this point I have probably got hours of built up computer-breaks. I need to ask Holt whether I can get a day off for it or something.”

“Yes I did know about this, they talk about it every year on the safety courses and no, you can’t get a day off for the missed breaks. But you’re getting off track, Jake. Back to that sexy loophole.”

Jake just smirks smugly, not dismayed at all by his wife’s kinks. Quite the opposite - he’s just about to push the right buttons.

“I’ve been going over the database since 6 pm, not moving my butt away from the screen except for that 1 quick bathroom break, which means...”

“You now have about 25 minutes of a computer-break to spare. I can’t believe you went as far as throwing those procedures right at my face to seduce me.” Amy’s darkening eyes widen in a sultry way, revealing a newly found determination behind her gaze. 

The thing is, Jake doesn’t have a problem with leaving his desk for an indefinite amount of time. It’s his overtime hours anyway, besides - there are not many people at the precinct at this hour. But Jake knows his wife well enough to know that she’s more concerned about this matter than he is, and that the priority right now is to come up with a solution the exemplary employee in Amy Santiago will agree with. He’s perfectly aware of the fact that right now he’s not only convincing his wife Amy, willing to pull him into any nearby corner to make sweet love to him but also Sergeant Santiago, who is obsessed with following rules and would never do anything to profane the badge she’s wearing proudly. Except, Jake hopes, having sex in the workplace with her incredibly hot husband. 

And even though it seemed for a second that the horny wife in Amy is winning, Sergeant Santiago came to spoil the fun earlier than anticipated. 

“But that is not enough time to get out of here, have sex, and for you to come back before someone gets suspicious.” 

“You know... we don’t have to get out of here.”

And that’s the first time since the start of this conversation, that Jake gets surprised by his wife’s reaction. Because this reaction is her biting her lip in a manner Jake recognizes as an aroused one. He’s gotten that lip-bite too many times not to know what it means. This is going well, he just needs to keep the excitement up on this level and then play the ace that is waiting patiently up his sleeve for the right moment.

“We could go to the archives - nobody goes there anyway and not at this hour for sure, besides, there are no cameras...” he notices she starts to breathe heavily because of the way the buttons of her well-fitted uniform in the chest area start having trouble with keeping the fabric in place. “Besides-” he pulled her closer, bringing his lips to her ear to hum the next words in a seductive way - _here goes the ace_ “It was you who came up with the filing system in there. There is no place in this precinct, or maybe New York even, with better organised folders.”

He almost doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Amy grabs his hand forcefully, her body already turned in the direction of the archives.

“Take me there before I change my mind.”

Jake is pretty turned on at this point. Despite his laid-back attitude and his lack of respect for rules, he has never had sex in the precinct before. Actually, the closest he got to this was making out with Amy the morning after their first time. And after that incident they’ve become super careful to _maintain a professional work environment_. 

Only failing to do that now, because what they’re about to do, definitely doesn’t fit into that category.

The moment they stepped into the archives, Jake pulls Amy into his arms, giving her just a second to let out a steamy _Ohhhh mama_, before crashing his mouth with hers. And now his back has just crashed into a shelf full of folders in a moment of heated haze, but he doesn’t mind because Amy’s swollen lips leave burning kisses on his neck and her hips make the best effort on making an impact with his growing erection. Besides, he simply adores when Amy gets slightly aggressive with her _affections_. 

She grabs him by the collar to smash his mouth once again with hers, for the n-th time in their life, and Jake wonders for a second how is it possible for them to get even better at this with every passing kiss. He loosens the tie around her neck in order to get access to the buttons that are his only enemy, separating him from what lays underneath. And there is nothing but wonders underneath, so Jake hurriedly works at the buttons, finally being able to slide his palm under Amy’s bra. Seems Amy was also eager to feel him there, given the sigh of pleasurable relief. She encircles his thigh with her leg, pulling him even closer - a satisfying yet painful impact with the bulk that had formed in his pants a while ago, making him thirsty for more. The groan that leaves him gives Amy the hint and she knows exactly the struggle her husband is going through, but she uses it to her advantage, not passing up the opportunity to tease Jake. 

Without stopping the wet kisses she’s been giving him from the moment they’ve reached the room, she slides her hand down his torso straight to his belt, quickly getting rid of that item and moving further into his pants, grabbing his cock and giving him a firm stroke. Her touch is enough to make him growl and tighten the hold he has on her ass and boob, but is way too light to give him the relief he yearns. And she’s damn proud about it, given the smirk that appears on her flushed face. 

“You’re such a tease, Ames.” he sighs into her mouth, finally able to pull her shirt out of her pants, but gets too occupied with trailing kisses down her chest to get rid of the clothing completely. The strokes his wife is giving his cock turn more firm and erratic, with a few harder presses here and there, fingers skimming the tip of his head, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. His only regret is that Amy didn’t care to pull his cock out of his clothes, teasing him mercilessly by rubbing him through the fabric. Suddenly the movements come to an unwelcome end, which he announces with a grumbled _Ames_, though the touch of Amy’s palm is still very much present in place, and she leans closer to him to lick his earlobe, an affection that makes him weak in the knees every time without fail.

“I can’t believe we’re gonna do this at the precinct.” Even though the words seem hesitant, her tone gives away the excitement bubbling inside of her and Jake knows it’s really going to happen when she pulls on the hairband that secures the tight bun she usually wears on duty. She shakes her head in the most flirtatious way in order to free all hair from captivity and Jake almost moans at the titillating sight, still very much aware of the presence of her other hand on his cock, which twitched in anticipation.

“Let me help you to forget about that for a second.” he almost purrs hoarsely into her collarbone. The things this woman does to him...

He grabs her ass, the action forcing her to throw both of her legs onto his hips and when she encircles his waist, pushing her - unfortunately still clothed - pussy right on his - unfortunately still clothed - cock, he bites her neck in order to stifle the loud groan that was threatening to escape him, not caring if he leaves a mark on her skin. Clearly Amy also doesn’t mind, as she pushes the shirt off his shoulders and gets rid of his tie, throwing it right on the folder of a drug case from 1986.

He finally - oh, it was such a long way - puts her down on a table in the very back of the room, hidden behind many shelves, and only then Jake makes a marvelous observation. 

Bless his wife for wearing a strapless bra today.

He takes advantage of this newly discovered revelation, unhooking the bra in one swift motion and throwing it somewhere behind him (probably in the area of cold cases from the year 2001), while Amy makes a move on his cock again, but he pins her hands down on the table, hovering above her, tingling her sensitive skin right beneath her ear with his breath.

“You had your fun. My turn.”

The belt is no barrier for him, as he opens it quickly without wasting any time to sink his hand down his wife’s underwear. It’s black-cotton briefs with a delicate lace at the edges - comfortable enough to wear for a whole tiring day at work, at the same time giving Amy a boost of confidence knowing how sexy it makes her look in her husband’s eyes. 

At first he grazes her titillatingly through the fabric of her panties and he takes a sharp intake of breath, feeling her soaking through the material already. Her moans encourage him but to her huge disappointment he withdraws his hand and instead puts in on Amy’s lips, unspoken prompt hanging in the air for her to take his fingers into her alluring mouth. She complies with his polite request wrapping her lips around his fingers, taking their whole length in, sucking on them lightly as he pulls them out in a pleasingly slow pace. Only then does he dip again hastily into her womanhood, first massaging her clit, then sliding boldly further until he smoothly sinks into her with his long finger. 

Oh, that long whimper that escaped her swollen lips just sent his ego up the roof.

He quickens the motion of his finger, feeling her walls clenching at the delicious sensation he’s bringing upon her. When she starts rocking against his hand, he slides another finger inside, increasing the friction in the most pleasurable way. He leans in to sprinkle wet kisses on her breasts, eventually giving in to temptation to taste her nipple, sucking on it hard. Jake knows Amy’s not going to last long. His wife has a thing for his fingers, they have made her see stars so many times before. And she seems to be close to that experience again, her moans turning more erratic now, disturbed by the shortness of her breaths.

“Oh, Jake, yes. Right there, please.” The pleading is obvious in her voice when he shifts his hand in a way, he’s attacking her most sensitive spot from a different angle now, an angle she seems to enjoy a _lot_. She clings onto him, nails digging deep into his back, purring his name into his neck and Jake can’t help but sigh, trying to comprehend everything that’s happening. 

And there is a lot to take in - Amy coming with her head tilted backwards, mouth open but her face in a frown, not one of pain but full of mind-blowing satisfaction. Frozen in a voiceless scream, with her chest opened to him, nipples perked in his direction, his wife looks like a goddess. And it’s hard for any simple man to hold back any longer, erection full and painful, having such a sight right in front of him.

So as she comes down from her high, which Jake observes with a pleased smile, he lowers down his pants and makes a motion to take off the rest of Amy’s upper clothing but she stops him, putting both of her palms on his toned (yes, there are marvels underneath these plaid shirts) biceps. She looks deeply into his eyes, dark from the desire overwhelming him and whispers straight into his lips in an authoritative tone.

“No, Jake. Fuck me with my uniform on.” 

The seductive smirk she gives him makes his sight blur from the overpowering arousal.

He takes in the sight before him - the unbuttoned shirt on Amy’s body, with shining pins of commendation and medals hanging from the fabric; the navy blue tie he didn’t get rid of - that perfectly compliments the shade of her skin - hanging between her breasts and the ruffled hair framing her beautiful face and yes, he’s definitely _fucking her with the uniform on_.

He pulls down her uniform pants along with her panties - because otherwise how is she going to be able to wrap her legs around his hips in the way they both love - and positions himself right in front of her, placing his burning palms on her hips, securing her.

They’re both ready and eager, with Jake’s hard cock touching Amy’s clit, asking politely for entrance but that’s when they both choose to still.

“I love you so much.” Amy says quietly, as if not wanting to disturb the hot and heavy atmosphere around them. 

“I love you, too, Am-” She grabs his cock and slides herself onto him and his sentence dies somewhere behind that loud growl that comes out instead.

The hot sensation of her all wet and ready for him, embracing him when he enters her, will never stop leaving Jake awe struck.

They move together, in a rhythm so familiar after many years together, exciting and explorative all the same. Amy’s hold on Jake’s shoulders tightens as her nails dig deeper with every particularly hard thrust and she starts moan his name in ways that make him somehow even harder inside of her. His fingers are spread on her back underneath the fabric of the uniform, giving her the support she needs as she rides him and even though she’s the one who’s placed on the table, of course she manages to take the initiative anyway. And Jake lets her, for a while, but he knows what his wife truly loves - and shudders at a single thought of - is when he gets to dominate. And feeling he’s close to reaching his climax, he decides it’s the right time to take the lead as he moves his hands suddenly from her back to her ass and shifts their position swiftly, which earns him a surprised scream from Amy at the sudden change of sensation - yes, he’s hitting _all_ the right spots now. They're almost horizontal now, the table still at the perfect height for Jake to stand with two feet on the ground, giving him enough balance to speed up his movements even more.

And Amy begs him to go faster, mumbling incoherently into his ear. So he obliges.

She’s close, he knows from the way her walls tighten around him, and every second now is a battle for him to last a bit longer, knowing it’s still not the time for his lady. His thrusts turn more hectic with every beat of his heart, pushing his wife closer to her second release tonight, but it’s probably Jake who is mostly affected by the touch they share, being as close as physically possible. And Amy’s not making it any easier for him, kissing him hotly yet sweetly down his neck, suddenly changing the pattern by pulling him firmly by his curls and bringing his lips up to hers, giving him the Ultimate Kiss.

The ultimate kiss, as Jake refers to it, is the kiss when he makes Amy come, swallowing her moans and screams with his mouth, licking the satisfaction of her tongue with his own. He loves the ultimate kiss: it’s a challenge for him to make it so far, but the reward is the sweetest. Besides right now, the ultimate kiss serves another purpose - hopefully keeping the screamer that was his climaxing wife at least a bit quiet.

She comes hard, squealing his name in a high voice that only bursts out of her during their sexy-timez. He partially fails at toning her down, because he reaches the high himself, chanting like a mantra _Ames, Ames, Ames_.

It’s like poetry to her ears, she told him once, so he doesn’t care to stop himself.

Amy’s breasts, covered with love-making sweat heave, touching his chest with every deep breath she takes as she clings to him firmly, not wanting to let him go away just yet. Sometimes Jake wonders what he enjoys the most - the stupid good sex with his wife, or the way she gets clingy and cuddly, craving for sweet affections right afterwards. He still feels a bit out of breath and hazy after their spontaneous encounter, and he relishes in the way Amy fits perfectly in his arms, dropping sweet butterfly kisses starting from her temple, down her cheek and jaw, going straight for her lips.

“I really hope there comes a baby out of this, so that you didn’t break the rules for nothing, babe.” He hoarsely mutters into her skin with a playful smirk tugging at his lips as he gently pulls out of her, already missing the warm company of her walls.

“Oh, it wasn’t nothing, Jake.” She purrs into his ear, but somehow the meaning goes straight to his cock, making it twitch against her thigh. “Besides... what do you say we do it again sometime?”

He shoots her a goofy smile with a quirked eyebrow, expressing his curiosity. 

“How about now?” 

“Sorry, Jake. There is 1 minute left of your _‘computer-break’_ “ she does the quotation mark with her fingers and Jake thinks no one ever before looked hotter gesticulating, since her shirt’s still gaping at him “so _this_ will need to wait till you get home.” She gives him a peck on his lips simultaneously buttoning up her uniform. 

“Oh, so you’re hoping for a round two with this hot piece of ass?” He points playfully at his still naked chest, relishing in the way Amy’s gaze lingers on his body. 

“This hot piece of ass,” she stands up from the table and gives his butt a spank, “needs to get me pregnant in the next 19 hours. So I’d advise it to get prepared for many rounds to come.”

“How do you know I haven’t knocked you up already?” He can’t help it - he feels pretty confident about it, ego all boosted from watching his wife come on him _twice_.

“Maybe you have. Maybe you haven’t. It’s best to be on the safe side - the more sex we have, the better our chances.”

Can’t argue with that logic.

“Your dirty talk really gets me going, Ames.” He half-jokes, struggling with zipping up his pants with his erection still not completely down. 

“Keep it in your pants, Peralta. Your break finished 2 minutes ago.” 

“I’m trying!” 

(When Jake finally gets home after a _way_ too long day at work, he gets only an hour of sleep, claiming he’s ready for as many rounds as Amy pleases. So naturally, they please each other many times. And the next time Amy buys a pregnancy test at the pharmacy, she has a really good feeling about it.)

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, whatcha think??? ;)
> 
> Not sure what the health regulations are in the U.S., but that's how it works in my country, so I assumed that maybe it's similar when it comes to computer-breaks. But let's be honest, it was just an excuse hahahah
> 
> I'm really REALLY curious of what you think of this, so please leave kudos/comments with your thoughts, your feedback feeds my soul <3
> 
> btw I wanted to thank you for all the sweet words I received after publishing _[sailing home once and for all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018083)_, I was smiling so hard reading your feedback, I'm sure my lifespan got extented!
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr, I'm @kamekamelea, my inbox is always open! :)))


End file.
